


❛ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 ❜ | 𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐒𝐔 𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐆𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐋

by TITANIAALY



Category: Fairy Tail, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Phantom Lord Arc (Fairy Tail), Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TITANIAALY/pseuds/TITANIAALY
Summary: 「SO IF YOU MUST BE FALTER, BE WISE. YOUR MIND IS IN DISTURBIA.  」❛ as the years passed, she fell intodespair and lost all hope. for whocould ever learn to love a beast! ❜→      ━━    in which zeref dragneel uses the black arts to create nix and xanthe aoi, the 2demons that come together to form the evil entity known as the phoenix force, orderingthem to find a host, so that when the fateful day came the demon could help the otheretherious in their mission to finally kill him. when the demon finds compatibility with ayoung wizard named ryoko tatsuya, it seems her destiny is sealed, even more so when thedeath of her parents sets her on a path to be apart of the wizard guild fairy tail, the futurehome of none other than the etherious natsu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝐃𝑰𝐒𝑻𝐔𝑹𝐁𝑰𝐀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction.

𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀.  
❛ you stole something precious from me right before my eyes!! ❜︎

❪ disturbia ❫  
╭┈┈┈˖⋆ ❁─────────────────  
┊ ˖⋆࿐໋₊ ☆ ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED  
┊a dragon that fell in love with a phoenix-˖⋆࿐໋₊  
╰┈────────────────────➤ °♡•.

──➤ 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒖 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒚𝒐𝒌𝒐 𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒚𝒂

❛ 𝐑𝐘𝐎. 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐃 𝐌𝐀𝐆𝐄. 𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐔𝐒 𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐓.❜︎

❛ 𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐒𝐔. 𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐆𝐎𝐍 𝐒𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐄𝐑. 𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐔𝐒. ❜︎

❨ ∘ 𝑠𝑦𝑛𝑜𝑝𝑠𝑖𝑠 ∘ | ミ☆ ❩

𝐈. IN WHICH Zeref Dragneel creates The Phoenix Force, an Etherious demon comprised of two spirits, the Twin Phoenixes, Nix and Xanthe Aoi and subconsciously tasks them with finding a human host to merge with so that when the day finally came, the twin demons and their host would be able to aid Etherious Natsu Dragneel in his subconscious task to finally end Zeref's life the way he'd been created to do. As the months following the Etherious demon's creation melts into years, the effects of it sustaining itself slowly but surely begin to show, in the way Nix and Xanthe began to lose their pull for all things good. 

As darkness seeps into them, they begin to shed themselves of their humanity ( and the human forms they took ), until in the year 767, two powerful mages named Kim and Shouzou Tatsuya give birth to a baby girl named Ryoko. Feeling drawn to this child Xanthe and Nix choose her to be their host, providing her with the brute strength, capacity, and power to be an even more formidable wizard from a young age. The only downside? The Phoenix Force was not easily tamed or controlled. Despite the demons need for Ryoko ( and not the other way around ) they did not view her as their equal. They saw her only as a guarantee for their survival. 

For like a parasite, the Phoenix Force could not survive without a host. As Ryoko grew, and her own magic manifested, her ability to tame the Phoenix Force ( and it's natural pull for the dark side ) grows weaker with time, to the point where she refused to even use her magic out of fear of hurting those around her. Not content with being left idle, Nix, takes matters into her own hands, working to completely take over seven year old Ryoko, getting rid of their need for her all together. Realizing that their daughter would not be able to withstand the full force of the Phoenix magic, Ryoko's parents fight back for their daughter to regain control of herself.

Taken aback by the defiance of mere "mortals", Xanthe and Nix come together and in a display of raw power, punish them for their insolence with an attack that ultimately leaves Ryoko parentless. With the older mages out of the way the twin phoenixes are certain they've got total reign over the young girl, only to discover in a last minute effort to save their daughter, Shouzou and Kim had cast a spell that triggered one of Ryoko's strongest mind spells, a spell that forced the Phoenix Force, and the demon twins into a comatose state, leaving the Etherious creation dormant inside of her. Left alone, Shinoa is certain there's nothing left for her until she stumbles upon Fairy Tail, a magic guild that was exactly what she needed to ensure that her power and the pull of the phoenix force didn't cause her to stumble and head towards a darker path. 

Now, much older, and a even more capable wizard, she has her Fairy Tail family to lean on, and is certain her dark past, and the history of the Phoenix Force is all a distance memory. Until she meets Lucy Heartfilia, and somehow reawakens the Phoenix Force once more.

𝑹𝒀𝑶𝑲𝑶 𝑻𝑨𝑻𝑺𝑼𝒀𝑨 "𝑲𝑯𝑨𝑳𝑬𝑬𝑺𝑰"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑪𝑨𝑺𝑺𝑨𝑵𝑫𝑹𝑨 𝑳𝑬𝑬 𝑴𝑶𝑹𝑹𝑰𝑺

𝑵𝑨𝑻𝑺𝑼 𝑫𝑹𝑨𝑮𝑵𝑬𝑬𝑳 "𝑺𝑨𝑳𝑨𝑴𝑨𝑵𝑫𝑬𝑹"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑻𝑶𝑫𝑫 𝑯𝑨𝑩𝑬𝑹𝑲𝑶𝑹𝑵

𝑵𝑰𝑿 𝑨𝑶𝑰 "𝑷𝑯𝑶𝑬𝑵𝑰𝑿 𝑭𝑶𝑹𝑪𝑬"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑻𝑨𝑹𝑨 𝑺𝑻𝑹𝑶𝑵𝑮

𝑿𝑨𝑵𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑨𝑶𝑰 "𝑷𝑯𝑶𝑬𝑵𝑰𝑿 𝑭𝑶𝑹𝑪𝑬"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑪𝑳𝑰𝑭𝑭𝑶𝑹𝑫 𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑷𝑰𝑵

𝑳𝑼𝑪𝒀 𝑯𝑬𝑨𝑹𝑻𝑭𝑰𝑳𝑰𝑨 "𝑷𝑹𝑰𝑵𝑪𝑬𝑺𝑺"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑪𝑯𝑬𝑹𝑨𝑴𝑰 𝑳𝑬𝑰𝑮𝑯

𝑮𝑹𝑨𝒀 𝑭𝑼𝑳𝑳𝑩𝑼𝑺𝑻𝑬𝑹 "𝑰𝑪𝑬 𝑩𝑶𝒀"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑵𝑬𝑾𝑻𝑶𝑵 𝑷𝑰𝑻𝑻𝑴𝑨𝑵

𝑬𝑹𝒁𝑨 𝑺𝑪𝑨𝑹𝑳𝑬𝑻 "𝑻𝑰𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑰𝑨"  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑪𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑬𝑬𝑵 𝑪𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑲𝑬𝑵𝑩𝑬𝑨𝑹𝑫

𝑭𝑨𝑰𝑹𝒀 𝑻𝑨𝑰𝑳 𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑺  
── 𝑽𝑶𝑰𝑪𝑬𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑹𝑬𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑪𝑻𝑰𝑽𝑬 𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑺

𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓 𝐀-𝐁-𝐂

DISTURBIA rihanna  
SNOW FAIRY funkist  
ROLLING STAR yui  
RAINDROPS (AN ANGEL CRIED) ariana grande  
MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE lea michele  
BURY A FRIEND billie eilish  
BEFORE LOVE CAME TO KILL US jessie reyez  
THE MONSTER eminem, rihanna  
KANPEKI GU~ NO NE watarirouka hashiritai  
FLY ME TO THE MOON frank sinatra  
HEART OF GLASS miley cyrus  
EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WOLD glee  
PANIC ROOM au/ ra  
HEAVEN jasmine cephas jones

ALICE jasmine cephas jones  
CONTROL halsey  
DYNAMITE bts  
WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS queen  
RATHER BE clean bandit  
TEAM lorde  
MAKE YOU MINE public  
JUMP UP, SUPER STAR vgk, jenny  
I THINK WE'RE ALONE NOW tiffany  
LIKE OR LIKE LIKE miniature tigers  
CENTURIES fall out boy  
EMPORER'S NEW CLOTHES panic at the disco  
IMMORTALS fall out boy  
UNCONDITIONALLY katy perry

SCARED OF THE DARK ty dolla $ign  
SUCKER FOR PAIN imagine dragons  
EVERYTHING STAYS olivia olson  
DEAD TO ME kali uchis  
GIRL ON FIRE alicia keys, nicki minaj  
KILLER QUEEN five seconds of summer  
WICKED ONES dorothy  
DARK HORSE katy perry  
BLACK MAGIC little mix  
MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
WOLVES selena gomez  
DON'T THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME p!atd  
UMA THURMAN fall out boy  
DEMONS imagine dragons

𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄  
──➤ hi all. i'm aly the author. welcome to disturbia, my second attempt at a fairy tail fic. nothing was wrong with the first one but it wasn't sending out notifications when i updated at all so i decided to start fresh and in doing so, came up with a much more "fairy tail" realistic plot. so now here we are with the finished product hours later. a bit of a backstory: i've loved this anime for a long ass time, it was one of t he first animes i clicked with and natsu was and still is one of my favorite/comfort characters. despite how cheesy this show can be, i think it's great and is severely underrated and overhated. i hope someone out there enjoys this ( WATTPAD GODS PLEASE LET THIS GET ON THE FAIRY TAIL SIDE OF WATTPAD- I WANT FAIRY TAIL FRIENDS TO INTERACT WITH. ) anyways, vote & comment, your feedback would be nice.

copyright ; copyright © 2020 | all rights reserved. no part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, copied

disclaimer ; i do not own fairy tail's plot but i do own my sub plot i do not own the manga/ show adaptation of Fairy Tail, or any related characters. i also don't own any of the photos/ gifs featured in this story. i DO OWN ryoko, shouzou, and kim tatsuya, nix and xanthe aoi, and any other character specified.

voices ; ryo sounds like taiga from the anime toradora, just look up taiga aisaka on youtube in dub and you'll hear her voice. nix sounds like raven from the ORIGINAL teen titans, and xanthe is played by the voice actor for bakugo in dubbed my hero academia! hope that helps everyone :)


	2. 𝐕𝑶𝐋𝑼𝐌𝑬 𝐎𝑵𝐄

𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀.  
❛ what's that thing you're always saying? oh- i'm all fired up now!! ❜︎

𝐈𝐍 𝐀 𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐅𝐀𝐑, 𝐅𝐀𝐑 𝐀𝐖𝐀𝐘 lies the Kingdom of Fiore,  
a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with  
magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace.  
For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For  
some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice.  
These are the wizards. Banded into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search  
of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain  
guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have  
been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail.

𝙼𝙰𝙲𝙰𝙾- 𝙻𝙾𝙺𝙴 𝙰𝚁𝙲𝚂 ── 𝙴𝙿𝙸𝚂𝙾𝙳𝙴 𝟷-𝟹𝟸


	3. 𝐏𝑹𝐎𝑳𝐎𝑮𝐔𝑬

𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀   
─────────  
プロローグ

"DAMN YOU ERZA!" the young girl's declaration of anger was loud. It reverberated in the air and bounced back at her, circling the air around her as her fist flies into the side of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. The satisfying crack that accompanied it was music to her ears as she continues her assault on the brick covered barrier. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" she accentuates each repetition with another blow of her fist against the wall. Once she was calmer she steps away from the side of the large guild hall with a stiff nod. She rubs the sore bump on her head, wincing when her fingertips graze over the place that hurt particularly bad. "Stupid witch." she adds, her free hand balling up into a fist as she tries to fight the urge to burst into tears. Erza hadn't been in the Guild as long as she had, and yet she was already a force.

It seemed no matter how strong Ryoko thought she was, Erza Scarlet always managed to be stronger. It was infuriating, and based off the way Erza constantly whipped her ( and Gray's ) butt, Ryoko was certain these feelings of hatred wouldn't dwindle anytime soon. Which was what led to her assault against the side wall. She'd been arguing with Gray over his bad habit of stripping from his clothes, an argument that ended with Ryoko calling him a 'Hokabe pervert', a dig that compared him to the creepy Vulcans that littered the mountain. In response, Gray called her a dimwitted featherhead, and so she punched him. Hard. She'd sent him flying across the guild where he'd landed unceremoniously in front of Erza's feet. Always the hypocritical peacemaker, Erza had ordered them to knock it off, only for Ryoko to jump up ready to fight.

Erza had made quick work of her, littering her head with bumps and bruises in a brief reminder of her place. Erza had always been stronger, but the day would come where Ryoko would be able to stand a chance, and she lived for it. When she notices Makarov, who she'd come to know as Gramps ( via Laxus ) in the three years she'd been apart of the magic guild, making his way up the steps that would lead him into the Guild Hall, with a short pink haired boy beside him, she's intrigued and yet equally annoyed at the notion of another kid being all in her space. Adapting and change were two things Ryoko had never been good at. She opts to ignore this newcomer until she can't anymore, but realizes her hand had to be bandaged anyway. The knuckles were bruised, she could only hope they weren't broken. Then Erza would really let her have it.

Begrudgingly Ryoko makes her way back into the Guild Hall, eyes immediately falling on the kid again as Makarov speaks to him. She's certain he's giving the kid the rundown of the place, hoping he'd feel more comfortable in his time apart of the Guild. Ryoko doesn't realize how long she's been watching him until Gray speaks up. "You just gonna stare, or are you gonna go talk to him?" Ryoko turns to him with a scowl. "No." she deadpans. "Why don't you go talk to him, you pervy flasher." she offers a fake smile as he glowers. "What'd you call me bird brain?" Gray shouts as Ryoko balls her hand up into a fist, slamming it against his nose sending him flying across the Guild Hall landing against the wall with a grunt.

"Here they go again-" Gildarts mutters shaking his head as Ryoko turns her glower on him. "What was that?" she barks fist flying in the air as she raises her voice. "You want to fight, old man?" before she can move to swing at the older wizard, Gray sends her flying, his foot connecting with her face in retaliation. She lands on the ground, her eyes narrowed as she and Gray begin to fight once more, grateful for Erza's absence from the Guild Hall at the moment. Makarov, who was now sitting on top of the bar, simply shakes his head. There was no getting through to them once they started fighting. A particularly hard hit, sends Ryoko flying across the room, Ryoko landing on top of the new kid, both of them yelping as they hit the ground. 

"Damn it." Ryoko hisses rubbing her head as she looks around the room for her friend. She clambers off the boy, hands balled into tight fists as her head moves from one side of the Guild Hall to the other. "There you are!" she mutters when she spots him, moving to rush at him. "Aren't you gonna apologize for bumping into me?" she hears from behind her. Turning around Ryoko's eyebrow raises as she stares at the pink haired newbie. "What?" she snaps as he glares back at her. "You fell on top of me. Aren't you gonna say sorry?" he asks as she scoffs, her lips pressing into a thin line. "Look's like the new kids already made a friend." Wakaba snickers taking a drag from his cigar as Macao and the rest of the Guild zone in on the match off.

"I'd like to apologize to the floorboards for the inconvenience..." she says glaring even harsher at the kid. "And no one else!" she finishes as the boy's jaw drops. "Jerk!" he shouts. "What the hell did you say?!" Ryoko shrieks. Cana and Gray, knowing exactly where this was heading share a look, beads of sweat welling up on their heads. Ryoko was a firecracker for sure. "I said you were a-" before he can finish his words Ryoko's fist is colliding with his face. "You said nothing! Just as I suspected." Ryoko crosses her arms nodding. "Good to know you're not an idiot, pinkie." Ryoko turns on her heel preparing to walk away when he jumps back up shoving her to the floor. "Here we go." Wakaba mutters. "Looks like we got another live one." Macao adds.

Ryoko braces her fall with her hands, her knees bumping against the ground as she stares down at the floor in shock. Before anyone could move the pair is fighting. Ryoko hops off the ground slamming her knee into his stomach as he retaliates by slamming his fist against her nose. The scuffle causes them to roll along the floor, fists and feet flailing as they try to get the most hits in. When their fight begins to knock over tables and chairs, their backs cracking the base of the wooden pillars littered around the hall, Makarov steps in. Just as the duo swing their fists in unison, hands crashing into each other's faces Makarov uses his magic, enlarging his fist until it was huge. With one blow he ends the fight, slamming his fist down against the top of their heads. They croak in pain as they collapse, the rest of the guild going back to business as usual.

Ryoko pants trying to catch her breath as she looks to the side of her, the pink haired new guy already looking at her, both of her lips curved down into frowns. "You're lucky he broke up the fight, cause I was gonna win." she chirps as he scoffs. "No way! I was totally gonna beat you!" he argues as she purses her lips in disbelief. "In your dreams, pinkie!" she retorts, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. "You're pretty strong though." she adds avoiding his gaze as she crosses her arms. "Yeah, you too!" he offers as Ryoko glares, annoyed at how hot her face felt all of a sudden. After a moment of silence, he speaks again. "I'm Natsu." he introduces as Ryoko balls her hand into a fist at her side. "I'm... Ryoko." she replies with a huff. "But my friends all call me Ryo." she adds.

"So since you're in the Guild now, I guess you can call me that too." she finally sits up, twisting her face up as she tries to maintain her unbothered front. "Alright." Natsu sits up as well, rubbing the place on his head Makarov had hit. "Ryo then." he repeats as she nods stiffly. "What type of magic do you use?" she raises an eyebrow as his face lights up briefly. "Fire magic!" he exclaims. "Dragon slayer magic to be exact!" he continues as Ryoko's eyes widen in surprise. "Igneel taught me!" he says excitedly. "Igneel?" Ryoko furrows her eyebrows. "He taught me everything I know. He's a real dragon." He continues. "You were raised by a dragon?" Ryoko's jaw drops. "Oh-" Natsu trails off a sad look overtaking his features. "Hello? Natsu-" she calls.

"Yeah, Igneel's awesome! He's huge and strong and stuff!" he explains as if nothing happened. "That's so cool!" Ryoko's words are out before she can stop them. "R-Really?" he asks as Ryoko rears back. "I-" she blinks before standing to her feet. "I mean I guess." she corrects crossing her arms. "Hmm." Natsu grins slightly standing to his feet. "What about you? What kind of magic do you use?" he asks as Ryoko crosses her arms. "I'm a Mind Mage." she explains. "What does that mean?" Natsu asks as Ryoko grins, her eyes falling on Gray again. "It means I can do stuff like this-" Natsu watches, intrigued as Ryoko without touching Gray sends him flying out of his seat, Natsu stares at Ryoko in awe, the brunette turning to him as she snickers at the look Gray wore.

"I'm gonna destroy you, bird brain!" Gray shouts, summoning a magic circle as he prepared to use his Ice Magic. "Oh, I'd like to see you try!" Ryoko shoots back, turning to Natsu with a grin. "Betchu, we could beat him." she offers as Natsu's grin grows. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!" he declares as Gray rolls his eyes. "Stop flirting with your boyfriend, and let's do this!" he shouts, regaining their attention. Natsu and Ryoko glare at his comment, both kids landing a punch on Gray's face sending him flying back into the wall. "She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu shouts at the same time, Ryoko stamps her foot. They turn to one another in surprise, Ryoko's face redder then before at Gray's comment. Natsu opens his mouth to applaud them on their teamwork only to be cut off as Ryoko punches him hard. Said boy groaning as he fell back to the floor. 

"Screw you bastard, he's not my boyfriend!"


	4. i. hargeon port, natsu reunites with igneel?

𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀   
─────────  
第一章

"EXCUSE ME, SIR?" Ryoko nudges Natsu's side roughly with her foot as Happy clambers in front of him, the conductor trying to earn his attention. "Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" the blue cat exclaims. "Come on, get up already." Happy pats him repeatedly as the conductor stares at him worriedly. "Is he alright?" he questions. "He's fine." Happy replies turning to stare up at him. "He's just got a weak stomach, it's pathetic actually." Ryoko adds with a shake of her head. "What'd you say?" Natsu barks weakly as Ryoko rolls her eyes. "If you're too sick to pick a fight, shut up." she orders as Happy turns back to the conductor. "He's fine. This always happens when he travels." Happy adds as Natsu looks up with a groan. 

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu deadpans with a gag. "We don't have time for this, dumbass!" Ryoko snaps. "Besides, you say that every time." Shea reminds him as she and Happy head for the exit with their things. "If our information's correct, then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town. Let's go." Happy instructs turning to face his best friend, who was hanging out the side of the window. "Just give me a second, would you?" Natsu shoots back weakly, on the verge of puking his brains out as Ryoko shakes her head. "Hurry up, before the train pulls off again, flame brain!" she warns as she and Happy step off the vehicle.

As if on cue, the whistle of the train bellows throughout the station, a sign it was ready to pull off. "Damn it! You idiot!" Ryoko shouts as she and Happy take in the sight of Natsu and the train speeding off. "No! No!" Natsu screams, more nausea welling up inside him as the locomotive zooms down the tracks, Happy turning to Ryoko with a slight grimace. "Uh-oh, there he goes." with a grunt of frustration, Ryoko watches the train until she can't see it anymore, before she heaves a sigh of annoyance, looking down at Happy. "Remind me why I'm here, again?" she mutters placing a hand on her hip. "I'm sure you two could've handled following up this lead on your own." she adds. "Because you love spending time with us." Happy notes as Ryoko snorts.

"Especially Natsu." Happy adds with a sly grin as Ryoko's jaw drops, her face glowing red as she balls her hands up into tight fists. "I do not, shut your mouth, you stupid cat!" she deadpans, stomping her foot. Happy snickers before turning to her again. "Besides, Natsu said if Igneel really is here he'd want you to be around to meet him." Happy says absently as Ryoko's face heats up again. "Whatever." she mutters crossing her arms. This only earns her a snicker in response. When the train pulls up back at the station, Ryoko lugs Natsu off the train with little to no effort before he could let his motion sickness deter him again. 

"You big idiot!" she shouts slamming her fist against the top of his head. "We're wasting so much daylight right now." she reprimands. "Man." Natsu heaves a sigh, the obviosity of his dreariness palpable in his tone as they began to walk. "I wound up riding the train twice." he grumbles. "You've gotta get over that motion sickness." Happy explains looking up to him knowingly. "Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hand." he adds with a frown. "You're always hungry." Ryoko mumbles as Happy interjects with- "It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Natsu's eyes fall on Ryoko. "You and I might not Happy, but I know a certain someone who might." he says with a grin as Ryoko glowers. "C'mon Ryo..." he pleads as he and Happy shoot her a look.

"So not happening, dragon boy." she deadpans. "Last time I paid for food, you guys ate me out of house and home." she reminds him as he and Happy sigh sadly. "It was worth a try." Natsu mumbles as they continue on their walk. "Hey, guys." Natsu asks after a brief moment of silence. "This Salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right?" he questions. "Aye, it has to be, 'cause the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel." Happy explains as Ryoko merely shrugs. "I mean, I guess it makes sense, but we won't really know until we see for ourselves." she admits crossing her arms. "Although it doesn't seem very plausible for a dragon to be somewhere so public, especially now." she explains as Natsu deflates slightly. "But you never know!" she adds.

"That's true." Natsu says with a slight nod as they come up on a large group of girls who were screaming and cheering, huddled up in a circle, surrounding someone unseen. "Salamander!" one girl cries, Ryoko's eyebrow raising in curiosity. "You're so dreamy!" this earns a confused expression from Ryoko. If beastiality was their thing, she wouldn't judge, didn't mean it wasn't a bit weird for them to be fawning over a dragon though. "And so hot!" came another girl as Happy and Natsu turn to each other. "Salamander?" they question together in excitement as they take off towards the group. Ryoko trails behind them, ready for the chance the entire trip was a bust.

"Ha! Well, speak of the devil. We're in luck today, guys!" Natsu says happily. "Aye!" Happy agrees. When the trio infiltrated the crowd of swooning girls, Ryoko was quick to note just how off their source had been. This was no dragon, this was nothing more than a regular mage. "Igneel, Igneel, Igneel it's me!" Natsu breaks through the crowd of girls, giving Ryoko a direct look into the eyes of the poser. She felt her throat closing up as her temperature rose, an unexperienced feeling welling up inside of her as she stares at him, her heart hammering in her chest as he shoots her a wink, forcing her to swoon. 

"What the hell is happening to me?" she gripes more to herself, clutching her chest. Her face was warm, and she was certain one look in a mirror would confirm that her cheeks were red. She had no word to describe what she felt, she just knew the man in front of her was the cause of it. "Who the heck are you?" she heard Natsu's voice, though everything seemed fuzzy in her current state. The man gasped, rearing back in disbelief and offense. "Who am I?" he questions showing off the rings adorning two of his fingers. "I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before." Ryoko blinks, confusion welling up inside of her when Natsu grabs her by the wrist. 

He, along with Happy inching away from the circle in disappointment, as she ( still feeling hazy and dazed ) snuck another glance over her shoulder. "Hey, wait a minute!" he calls after them, a few of the girls moving to attack Natsu for his disrespect. In the midst of the rumble, Ryoko is snapped out of her daze as she lands again the wall, smacking her head lightly. "You're so rude!" one of the girls scream as she hits Natsu. "Salamander is a great wizard! You better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds!" the other croons as Ryoko shakes her head, eyes taking in the man once more. His rings were a giveaway. He'd used a charm spell. 

She shudders visibly. What a creep. "What is it with you girls?" Natsu croaks out as they continue their assault against him. "Now, now. That's enough my lovelies. Let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." Salamander becks them away, and Ryoko watches in disgust as they swoon over him, listening to his instructions. To think if Natsu hadn't snapped her out of her daze, she probably would've looked as pathetic as the rest of them. Standing to her feet, Ryoko moves to stand beside Natsu as Salamander scribbles something onto a slip of paper turning to her with a wink. "And here's my autograph, doll. Now you can brag to all of your friends." Salamander says cheerfully, trying to hand the paper off to her. 

"No, thanks. She's good." Natsu rejects as "Salamander's" posse of girls growl in anger, chucking him into the nearest wall. He landed against it with a thud, his legs twitching as Ryoko and Happy rush over to him. Looking over his shoulder at the fake Salamander, Happy spoke. "Guess it wasn't him after all." he notes. "Definitely not." Natsu agrees with a croak. "Serves you right." Ryoko mutters lips pulled into a slight scowl as she drops to her knees, swatting Natsu's hands away as she examines him for any cuts or bruises. "Does anything hurt?" she asks, careful to remain stoic and unbothered. "I've been better." he replies, wincing slightly as Ryoko grunts.

A beat passes before she furrows her eyebrows in annoyance, rearing back and hitting him. "That wasn't my question!" she declares as he falls back against the wall with a wheeze. Ryoko winces internally at her own strength. At least he isn't knocked out. She thinks to herself. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going, ladies. I have business to attend to." the Salamander explains, Ryoko's eyes pulling from her friend to glance at him once more. "You're leaving already?" the girls shriek in disappointment. "Time for the red carpet. Ha!" he snaps his fingers as a wisp of magic carried him up into the air. The girls cheer for him and Ryoko scoffs.

They were so easily impressed. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited." with that he takes off, as the girls cheer at the news. Sitting up, his eyes on the direction the fake Salamander took off in, Natsu furrows his eyebrows. "Who was that guy?" he questions as Ryoko shrugs. "A real freaking creep." she notes. "I agree." came a voice from behind them. Turning, Ryoko's eyes focus in on a blonde dressed in blue and white with a brown belt strapped around her waist, standing over them. "Thank you for your help." the girl says with a slight wave, a genuine smile on her face as Ryoko and Natsu share a look. "Ah..." Natsu drags out the word looking from the girl to Ryoko in bewilderment. This causes her to silently fume.

Ryoko quickly stands to her feet, dusting off the dirt that littered her red skirt. She fixes the sleeves of her top before turning to Natsu aggressively helping him to his feet. "Well we oughta be going. Now." Ryoko says sternly, eyes falling on Natsu who shrugs. As she grabs the sleeve of his overcoat tugging him behind her, wishing to be far away from the pretty blonde. "Well, at least let me repay you for helping me!" the girl calls after them as Ryoko scowls in disbelief. Repay them for what? Their dumb luck? "Lunch? My treat." she offers and before Ryoko can not so politely decline, Natsu and Happy are dragging her ( and the girl ) off towards the nearest restaurant, their grins wider than the Cheshire Cat. 

-

"MY NAME'S LUCY. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU." the blonde introduces from her spot next to a fuming Ryoko. Happy and Natsu were sitting across from them, devouring their food as if they'd never see another meal again. Ryoko was visibly uncomfortable as she stabbed her fork into her food over and over again. "Aye." Happy replies. "Uh... um, Natsu and Happy, was it?" she questions the two males, who didn't stop devouring their food long enough to respond, as food flew every which way. "And you are?" she turns to Ryoko, eyes roaming over her face as a flicker of familiarity wells up inside of her. She almost could've sworn she'd seen her before. 

"Tch." Ryoko scowls again shaking her head as she continues to devour her food. "That's Ryoko." Natsu introduces as Lucy smiles awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you, Ryoko." she offers as Ryoko grunts, "You will call me Tatsuya." she corrects as Lucy nods stiffly, Natsu shaking his head at his friend's tough front. She was always weary of everyone they came into contact with. "You're so nice." he finally murmurs. "Thanks. You can slow down. We're not in a hurry." she says her hands up in the air as Ryoko sighs. There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop. Lucy thinks to herself. "Food's flying everywhere." Ryoko shouts, an authoritative air around her as she glowers at her companions. Even Lucy found herself sitting at attention at her tone. 

"Oh, come on... don't be such a party pooper, Ryo." Natsu retorts with a grin. "Don't be such a dumbass, you stupid muttl!" she argues Lucy staring between them in shock. "What'd you call me?" Natsu asks his voice raising as he pauses his eating to glare back. "You heard me! It's bad enough, you've wasted all the girl's money, now you're gonna humiliate her with your awful table manners? Do I need to take you over my knee and treat you like the dumb baby you are?" Ryoko questions as Natsu moves to argue. "Hey, now. It's okay, really." Lucy says. "No need to start a fight." she looks between them cautiously a bead of sweat on her forehead. 

"Butt out, blondie!" Ryoko mutters as Lucy recoils, hands flying up in defense. Natsu and Ryoko continue their glare off for a few minutes longer before relaxing, going back to their respective plates as if nothing happened. Lucy stares between them, her jaw slack. These guys are crazy. She thought as they move on. "Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him." Lucy exclaims. That explained everything, Ryoko thought balling her hands into fists. What a creep. 

"Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore." Lucy explains as the trio keep eating. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep." Lucy grumbles, eyes narrowing at the thought. "I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you guys barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough." Lucy explains happily, as Ryoko grimaces. It wasn't even their intention. Natsu and Happy were half listening as they kept shoveling food into their mouths. "No problem." Natsu replies with a mouth full of food.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too." Lucy boasts as Natsu tosses whole tomatoes into his mouth. "Is that so." Lucy turns to him with a nod. "Yeah! But I haven't joined a guilt yet or anything." she taps her cheek looking out the window briefly. "Oh, I should probably explain, huh? See guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work, and things like that. Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guilt. But there are tons of them all over the world." Lucy gushes as Ryoko turn to Natsu with a look of annoyance. "I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones. And the guild I wanna join is the most popular one there is." Lucy adds. 

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy continues, hands balled together as she rocks side to side in excitement, as Happy, Natsu, and Ryoko share a look, no longer eating their food. "They're the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. Oh if I could actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!" she squeals. "Yeah?" Natsu asks dryly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh? But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money." Lucy finishes. "Oh, yeah?" Natsu asks, his mouth full of noodles, as Happy stares up at her. "You talk a lot." he notes as Ryoko chokes on a snort. 

"Oh, man. I almost forgot. You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you?" she questions. "We're looking for Igneel." Happy replies as Natsu takes a bite from his pizza. "We heard a rumor that a 'Salamander' was gonna be here, and we were hoping it was Igneel." Natsu explains. "Turns out it was somebody else." he adds. "Hey now, no need to tell the stranger everything!" Ryoko warns. "Lighten up Ryo, I say we can trust her." Natsu argues. "Good thing we're not basing any of our decisions off your judgement." Ryoko retaliates as Happy cuts her off. "Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all." Happy notes as Natsu shoves the entirety of his pizza into his mouth before crossing his arms. 

"No kidding. I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." he grumbles. "Uh, I don't get it." Lucy intercepts, a bead of sweat on her head. "Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" she questions curiously. "No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon. He is one." Natsu explains as Happy nods, Ryoko pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Huh?" Lucy asks in disbelief. "Aye, Igneel is a real-life fire breathing dragon." Happy concludes as Lucy recoils in shock letting out a quiet noise of surprise. Ryoko kind of understood Lucy's reaction. Even in a world like theirs, full of magic. Creatures like dragons were still extremely extraordinary. 

It wasn't every day you could say you knew one personally. Hell, half the time you could barely get someone to believe you saw one, and lived to tell the tale. Natsu was the exception. He not only knew a dragon, he'd been raised by one. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?" Lucy questions as Natsu and Happy freeze in shock at the question. "Well, she's got you there." Ryoko mutters pursing her lips. "It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy adds before slapping a wad of bills down on the table. "Well, I should get going." she says standing to her feet. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around." she completes with a wave. 

"Good riddance." Ryoko mutters, wincing when Natsu kicks her under the table. She moves to shout at him, all the color draining from her face when she sees Happy and Natsu drop to their knees in a bow on the floor. "You idiots!" she shouts as Lucy stares at them in shock and unhinged surprise. The duo express their gratitude, Ryoko and Lucy both ticking with embarrassment. "Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" she scolds holding her hands up in defense. "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier." she reminds them. "So let's just call it even." she finishes as Natsu turns to Happy. "I feel bad, though, 'cause we weren't even trying to help her." Natsu whispers ( albeit awfully ) as Happy nods in agreement. 

"Aye, we owe her something." he agrees. "Oh, I know." Natsu stands to his feet offering Lucy the signature of the poser Salamander. "Here, this is for you." he says cheerfully. "No way!" she screams in disbelief. "Alright, boys I think that's enough embarrassing me for today." Ryoko grumbles, yanking Natsu up by the back of his vest until he's back on his feet. Lucy stares at her in surprise. She could pull him up without any sort of struggle? She had to be really strong. "You two idiots are gonna be the death of me!" with that she forces Natsu back into his seat as Lucy spares one more glance at Ryoko before making her way outside of the restaurant. 

"Why were you being so mean, Ryo?" Happy asks as Ryoko glowers at him, her hand balled in a fist as she slammed it down against the table. "I wasn't." she argues. "Yeah, that's just normal Ryo." Natsu adds as Ryoko twitches. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, you mangy mutt?" she glowers, Natsu cowering at her intensity slightly. "I'm just saying, it was nothing personal against her- just you being yo-" he's cut off as Ryoko grabs him by the collar of his overcoat. "Why're you making me sound like some she-devil?!" she snaps as Natsu holds his hands up. "Did I do that?!" He recant shaking his head. "What I meant was that you're the nicest girl we've ever met." he offers as she relaxes, releasing him as she slumps back in her seat.

"You didn't even say thank you." Happy notes with a tsk, he and Natsu trying to fight their snickers at their ability to get her riled up so easily as Ryoko glowers. "Say thank you for what?" she snaps. "For this food?" she asks. "Yes." Natsu and Happy chirp in unison. "I'll thank my fist for shutting you up when it connects with your stupid face!" she shouts her hand slamming down on the table. "Awe come on Ryo, that anyway to treat your guildmates?" Natsu asks with a shit eating grin. "Aye. If you keep that act up, you'll never get any of the guys to like you!" Happy adds. "Shut your mouth you dumb feline! Who the hell said I wanted anyone to like me." she argues, quickly growing flustered. That seemed to only fuel their amusement.

"Look what you did Ryoko, you're causing a scene." Natsu notes, eyes landing on the other occupants of the restaurant that were watching them with nervous and worried expressions as they watched the fuming brunette. "You're one to talk!" she mumbles. "Maybe it's just that she doesn't like Lucy." Happy offers as Natsu turns to look at him. "Why not? I think she's nice." Natsu explains with a grin. "Well if you like her so much why don't you marry her?" Ryoko retorts sticking her tongue out childishly. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Ryo!" Happy teases as Ryoko's face turns bright red, starting from the top of her head until it reached her neck.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading DISTURBIA <3


End file.
